Bell Chimes in the Rain
by Distance-0
Summary: School, work, vacation, subways, restaurants, those are all good places for first meetings. So where did they first meet? Well, Yamamoto Takeshi, kinda met her in a tree. A spin-off for Catching the Solitary Cloud. Written for Yamamoto and my OC Suzune.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Years everyone! Thank you so much for supporting me this past year! So, as a token of my appreciation, here is a gift fic for everyone who reads my story: **_**Catching the Solitary Cloud**_**! For those of you who don't know, Catching the Solitary Cloud is a story that centers around my OC: Sawada Suzune, and the main pairing is with Hibari, however, since an increasing number of people started supporting the YamamotoxSuzune pair, I decided to write a story about all their encounters with each other behind the scenes. **

**This story will be a collection of random events that will show how Yamamoto and Suzune met and became friends and well, in Yamamoto's case, a little more than that, but anyways... It will be written in Yamamoto's point of view and will cover some chapters in CTSC as well. Please note, however, THIS STORY WILL NOT END WITH THE YAMAXZUNE PAIRING, so please don't get your hopes up. However, like I said, this will tell you guys a lot of things I didn't have time to mention in the CTSC so if you want, you can go ahead and read it. **

**ACTUALLY, the beginning of this story will be extremely confusing for those of you that have not yet read Catching the Solitary Cloud so I strongly suggest that you do read CTSC first.  
**

**Also, I did not run this chapter through with my Beta either so please forgive any mistakes I have made. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

_**

* * *

Chapter One: First Encounters**_

If there ever was such a thing that is versatile enough to cover a wide span of situations, first meetings, can definitely qualify. For example, some people meet at schools, work, social gatherings and other such normal settings. Others, however, might meet at the bus stop, the supermarket, on vacation, you know, somewhere out of the ordinary context. So how did they first meet? Well, that really depends on your take on the situation. Did he first meet her in a normal setting? Well... yes, I suppose so, I mean, he met her at school... So why did I it sound so complicated? Well, he did meet her at school yes, but the catch is, Yamamoto Takeshi met her in a tree.

Okay, fine, let's back track for a tiny bit. If you must get technical, he was in the class room that happened to be located next to the tree, and she was the one actually in the tree. But, I think in this case, the technicality of the who-was-where matters little, point is, he met her, she met him, and thus the wonderful journey of their friendship (and other issues that are slightly more complicated) began.

Oh great, I'm getting ahead of myself again. Perhaps, it would be best if I started from the beginning and told you the entire story. Oh, and one more thing, if you're looking for a story with a happy (lovey) ending, you should probably go back and look for something else to read, because I'm going to tell you right now, this story will not end happily. Well, to be fair, it won't end sadly either. In fact, depending on how you look at it, this story might not even end at all. Okay, I guess that's technically not true either... the story will have an end of course, it's just, the actual _end_, the kind of end that most people look for in a story, won't exactly happen here. But I'm just rambling again, sorry, old habit. Alright, so how about we start things this way:

Yamamoto Takeshi (also known as "Baseball freak"), age fourteen, human male, blood type O, middle school student, star player of the baseball team, half clueless member of the Vongola Famiglia, Rain Guardian of the Vongola Decimo, and the person that placed second to last on the math test the class had just gotten back.

Was he bothered by that? A little, but being the happy-go-lucky guy that he was, he just scratched his head and laughed it off, then quickly busied himself on trying to comfort a certain chestnut haired boy that he had settled next to.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the not-so-lucky holder of the title of "dead last"and the person towards whom the Yamamoto's encouragements were directed, however, remained a deflated mass collapsed on his desk and refused to be moved.

"Cheer up, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera Hayato said as he hovered anxiously around Tsuna as well. "You'll do better next time!"

The orange haired girl named Sasagawa Kyoko nodded vigorously. "That's right Tsuna-kun! Don't feel down about just one test!"

"Reborn's gonna kill me!" Tsuna mumbled, still in his own woeful world.

Takeshi laughed, again with the kid. It was nice that Tsuna and the kid had such a good relationship. He had been about to make a remark on this when an amused voice drifted from the window.

"Failed another test Tsuna-nii? That's so you!"

All eyes turned to the window and quickly zeroed in on a grinning girl sitting comfortably in the tall tree next to the classroom. She had medium length blonde hair with eyes the exact same shade of brown as Tsuna's, she wore a look of amusement as she looked about the room once before her gaze returned to Tsuna, obviously, she was very happy to see him.

Tsuna, however, jumped up from his seat with a yelp and all but screamed her name, looking extremely surprised. And it was through this that Takeshi first learned her name: Suzune.

She let out a lilting laugh. "I'd I'd originally hoped that you've changed in these nine years Tsuna-nii, but that doesn't look like the case!"

At this, Gokudera let out a growl. "How dare she talk to Jyuudaime that way." He muttered darkly.

Takeshi laughed. "It's fine, isn't it? They seem like they're having fun!" He looked at the girl, even though she spoke in a teasing manner, it was hard to miss how her eyes practically sparkled with happiness.

She had just finished explaining to a very upset looking Tsuna that she had moved in with him when Reborn crashed into Tsuna's head, causing him to hit the desk.

The girl, Suzune, saw this and laughed her lilting laugh again before resuming her lighthearted teasing. This caused Gokudera to cry out in protest and Reborn, after speaking with Tsuna, turned calmly to her.

"Ciaossu Sawada Suzune! We meet again!" He smiled.

Takeshi blinked once and laughed again. "Sawada? Tsuna, is she some relative of yours?" So, that's why their eyes look so similar.

Of course, at this point, everyone started talking at once so Tsuna did not answer him, instead Reborn answered in an indirect way.

"This is Sawada Suzune, Tsuna's younger cousin. Starting today, she will be living with Tsuna at the Sawada residence. And," He smiled, "she has also been selected to be Tsuna's external adviser. Treat her well people!"

This new piece of new information, of course, induced another onslaught of chaotic chatter. Takeshi grinned at her, "Hahaha! Are you playing the Mafia game too?" She glanced at him and opened her mouth to speak but her attention was quickly taken away as Sasagawa Kyoko began to introduce herself.

It was in the midst of all this that the door to the classroom slid open slowly; at first, no one seemed to notice him, but as he entered the classroom, so did that almost tangible angry aura that always surrounded him. The temperature in the room dropped several degrees as he spoke in that monotone voice of his. "You guys are too noisy, keep this up and I'll bite you all to death."

No one had the guts to disobey Hibari Kyoya.

_Haha, a troublesome character appeared! _Takeshi thought as he glanced around the room, he himself wasn't particularly afraid but fear was evident on everyone else's faces, well, save for Gokudera's permanent scowl and Reborn's mysterious smirk, and... his eyes fell on the girl. The amused look on her face had not wavered and she looked altogether unaffected by the dangerous aura that had permeated throughout the room, something about the way she locked eyes with the prefect told Takeshi that they had met once before.

It was the kid that broke the tensed silence in the room. "Ciaossu Hibari!" He waved nonchalantly.

Hibari broke eye contact with the girl to glance at Reborn. "Oh, baby," he half smiled, "sorry, I don't have time today, I have some other business to take care of." He shifted his glance back to the girl for a second before turning to Tsuna, who in turn, squeaked and shivered.

"So this kid is affiliated with you Sawada Tsunayoshi." He observed coldly, his eyes promised trouble. Takeshi kept his smile in place but tensed in preparation to help should the Hibari decide to attack.

Tsuna immediately shrunk back into his seat, threw up both hands and squeaked once more in fear. "Um, you see..." He started quickly to explain himself.

Unfortunately for Tsuna, Hibari wasn't the least bit interested in listening. He held out one of his tonfas and took a step forward. "That makes things simple then." He smirked dangerously. "I'll bite you both to death."

Tsuna looked ready to pass out as Hibari took another step forward.

"Tsk!" Gokudera spat as he took a step forward towards Hibari, reaching into his shirt, he, himself looked ready to kill.

Takeshi grinned and followed suit, looks like things are going to get a little troublesome around here.

It was Tsuna's cousin who broke the tension. "Sorry prefect," She said and everyone's attention zeroed in on her once more. She wore a proud, defiant smile, as she winked once at her cousin and looked Hibari straight in the eye as if provoking him. "Somehow, I don't feel like getting bitten today, or any other day for that matter. So see ya!" With that, she waved once, stood up, and did a back flip straight out of the tree.

By the time everyone got to the window to check the grounds below, she was already halfway across the school yard.

"Ahh! Suzune! Don't leave!" Tsuna cried.

She slowed for a moment and turned her head to grin up at him. "Sorry Tsuna-nii!" She called, mischief colored her tone. "I'll see you at home yeah? Bye!"

Takeshi couldn't help but laugh out loud. What an interesting person! Looks like things are going to get fun around here.

And that, was how Yamamoto Takeshi met Sawada Suzune for the first time.

**

* * *

Okay, hope that wasn't too bad. So, I don't know, please review and tell me how I can improve this. I'm not really familiar with writing in third person POV so pointers are welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi! So um, I know I have been neglecting this story. But I've found an opportune spot to pick it up. This is after Strange meets stranger in Catching the Solitary cloud. The two stories are now going to go hand in hand with one another. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter two: Cool Kid**

* * *

Her voice came amidst the blinding cloud of debris that filled the school entrance. It named one action, "run". Yamamoto Takeshi couldn't have agreed more. The toys that they make nowadays just seemed to get more and more realistic. So realistic to the point where they seemed to create physical explosions. The dusty air filled his throat and lungs and he bursted into a fit of violent coughs as he charged out into the clean air.

Through his obscured vision, he could make out the girl, Sawada Suzune far ahead. She seemed to be exchanging hurried words with Tsuna, her sandy hair glowing in the fading rays of sun. She ran fast, he realized absently. She could probably run the bases really easily, maybe even cover a homerun if she went a little faster.

"Is he gone?" She turned back and called out. Strands of stray hair covered her face from the force of the oncoming breeze.

From his place beside Yamamoto, Gokudera scowled. "Why did we have to run, stupid woman?" He complained angrily, "If that Hibari so much as laid a finger on, Jyuudaime, I would have killed him!"

She halted her run, hand shooting out and latched onto the collar of Tsuna's uniform. Her intelligent brown eyes never left Gokudera.

Tsuna made a strangled squeak as his momentum came to a sudden halted. "Suzune," he coughed, complaining, "what did you do that for?"

"How dare you disrespect, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera howled, his face scrunching into an angry scowl as he reached into his shirt. "Even if you are the CEDEF successor, I will not forgive you for stepping out of line."

The girl smiled, a glint of rebellion sparkled in her eyes. "Let's set things straight for the record, shall we? I really could care less what about the whole Mafia fiasco, I didn't even agree to participate in anything yet. But even if I did, Tsuna-nii is going to be Tsuna-nii to me, and I'm not about to treat him any differently because he's going to be some family's boss in some distant future. In fact, he could grow a third arm and sprout a pig's snout, I don't care. However other people view and treat him is their business. He won't be any different to me."

Everyone's eyes were on her now, gauging her as she spoke her mind. Her face grew serious as she declared that she was not going to alienate her cousin with some strange treatment. Out of the corner of his eye, Takeshi saw the kid, Reborn, let out a subtle smile of approval.

"You call yourself my cousin's right hand man, Gokudera Hayato-kun," Suzune continued, an uncharacteristic tone of thoughtful authority saturated her voice, "you treat him with reverence and deference but have you considered how that's affecting him?"

Takeshi tore his eyes from the girl and turned. Beside him, surprise flittered across Gokudera's face briefly before the scowl returned.

"Is it how he wants to be treated?" she didn't wait for an answer, "because the Tsuna-nii I know would want a friend more than he would a subordinate. Think about it."

A heavy silence clung in the air as Gokudera turned to face the left. His hands had transformed into a tight fist and a slightly defiant scowl glued itself onto his features. Throughout the exchange, Tsuna's eyes had revolved nervously between his cousin and Gokudera. Takeshi himself had observed uncomfortably, after all, he always enjoyed a light atmosphere. He understood the reason behind Gokudera's loyalty. Tsuna was the first person Gokudera had opened up to, or so Takeshi was told. Nonetheless, he kept silent, allowing spoken what needed to be said. She had been very insightful in her advice, Takeshi recognized this.

"Suzune, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna tried for a shaky appease, "stop, I'm fine, so..."

Gokudera turned to look with concern at the anxious boy. "Jyuudaime..."

Suzune had also directed her attention to the boy. A brief look of fondness crossed her eyes for a fraction of a second, before her face deliberately transformed into a mask of resigned annoyance.

Takeshi reigned back a smile, so this was how her personality worked.

"Reverence and deference is a good thing to have, but a happy medium is also important, Gokudera Hayato," Suzune sighed. She walked closer, one hand offered as a gesture of peace. Gokudera kept narrowed eyes trained on her as she continued, "it looks we're going to be working together from now on, so shall we make the best of it?"

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said uncertainly, brow furrowed with worry.

Gokudera's fiery demeanor fizzled at the sight. "Jyuudaime," he said again before turning back to Suzune. And wiith a frustrated, "tsk", he shook her hand.

She beamed. "You know, I seem to recall you saying something about killing Hibari. Shall we discuss the specifics of this mission over the dinner table? I'm hungry, Nana-san is making kitsune udon tonight, I think."

Takeshi let out a laugh. "Sounds like fun, mind if I tag along?"

Her bright gaze turned to him. "Only if you lend me your baseball bat," she winked.

It was a confusing request, but he grinned anyway. "Sure thing, what do you need it for?"

She laughed, "I'm going to bash Hibari over the head with it!"

Tsuna let out his usual "hiiiieeee" of terror, and began showering her with protests. Suzune stuck out her tongue in response and called him a scaredy cat.

It was then that the kid, silent all this time from his place on the wall, hopped onto her head. "Let's go," he ordered with a smile, "I'm hungry."

She rubbed her stomach, "I couldn't agree more." With that, she broke into a run, not bothering to call for the others to follow.

Yamamoto Takeshi grinned as he sped to catch up.

She was a cool kid.


End file.
